Comfort From A Sister
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo is having nightmares about his time as a mortal. But they twist to show Artemis dead not Jason. It gets so bad he goes to make sure his sister was alright. Which starts something he didn't think was possible...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers and Dyslexia and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone I don't know when my updates will be happening at the moment. I live in Australia. I might not be in the worse fire zone as I live in Tassie. But we still have bad fires.**

**Please send a pray for Australia. As NSW has declared a State of Emergency**

**And Victoria has declared a State of Disaster for the first time ever.**

**Firestorms are also happening. With lives being lost. Including some Figherfighters.**

**So I hope you all say a pray for us. And please if you can donate to the Salvation Army to help the victims of these fires.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo is having nightmares about his time as a mortal. But they twist to show Artemis dead not Jason. It gets so bad he goes to make sure his sister was alright. Which starts something he didn't think was possible...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Apollo groans and moans in his bed he was trapped in nightmares. He kept seeing his sister die instead of Jason. He had been having these dreams since he came back as a god two months ago.

He just couldn't stop seeing Artemis dead and the words she said _'I hate you. You could have saved me. I'm dead because of you!'_

Apollo gasps as he awakes us shaking dried tears on her face. He shuddered thinking about what he seen.

He kept thinking what if these dreams were real? What if they were visions? Of her dying yet to come? It scared him that he might be seeing the future.

But this night the nightmare was worse seeing Artemis tortured and begging for him to save her.

Apollo wakes with a start tears falling down his face. He HAD to see Artemis. He had to know she was ok. He would just quietly go to her tent see if she is alright then leave.

He shakily gets up and flashes out of his temple and to Artemis's camp. He sneaks in not seeing anyone and stumbles to the tent he knew his sister was in.

He sees her sleeping peacefully. Not looking a single bit of her hurt. Tears fall from his eyes in relief. He silently slides down her tent wall in relief. He doesn't know how long here is there silently crying. Before a voice makes him start.

"Apollo?" his sisters sleepy voice asks

In a panic he flashes out not wanting to face her. Leaving a confused and angry Artemis behind.

He appears in her tent three more times to check if she was alright. Each time Artemis catches him but he flees before she could confront him.

He was now determined to stay in his bed in his Temple now. He knew Artemis would interrogate him if she saw him again.

So he dreaded that night of sleep. But he was so, so tired he fell asleep into his nightmares…

* * *

Artemis was worried which was unusual for her. Well not really when her brother was in banishment she was ALWAYS worried. But now he was worrying her in his God form.

She had woken up four times to sensing him in the corner of her tent. She thought she heard whimpers and crying. But every time she said his name he flashed out. She had been angry the first time. But when he kept doing it, it got her worried.

So tonight she was going to HIS Temple to confront him. So she could find out what is going on. She tells her Hunters she was going out for the Night and not to worry.

Once she was sure Thalia and Reyna had everything under control she flashed to her brothers Temple.

She finds it dark and frowns it wasn't _that_ late. She suddenly hears talking. She follows it to her brothers bedroom she frowns.

"No…no Arty…forgive me…I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

She hears Apollo cry. She quickly but quietly opens the door to find her brother asleep tossing and turning. He was crying. He looked too thin and had dark circles under his eyes.

Her worry increased tenfold.

"Please…Arty forgive me", Apollo sobs in his sleep

Artemis walks over and touches him gently.  
"Brother it is ok. I'm right here", she whispers gently

"Please don't hurt her! Please I'll do anything! Don't hurt my sister!" Apollo screams

Artemis's eyes widen. She was getting an idea why Apollo kept appearing in her tent. She couldn't stand her brothers cries so she aged herself to her late twenties and climbed into bed. She pulls him gently into her arms and rocks him.

"Shhh Little Sun. It is ok. I'm here. Your sister is here", Artemis croons usually gentle

He still doesn't wake up continuing to cry for her. Artemis leans her forehead on his head. She decides to take a different approach. If she couldn't comfort him in the outside world. She would do it in the dreamscape. From their mind connection she could hopefully help him.

_Dreamscape_

_Artemis finds herself on a boat. She frowns this wasn't something she expected. She sees herself being tortured by Nero. She tries to stop a growl at that._

_She sees Apollo being held back by two 'guards' that his nightmare had conjured up._

"_Artemis! Arty! Please stop hurting her!" Apollo begs tears falling_

"_This is all your fault", her dream self says_

_Artemis lets out a little snarl she would Never say__ that! This had gone on long enough.  
"Enough!" Artemis growls softly_

_Apollo looks at her then at her dream self. Artemis was getting Apollo out of here. And she knew just the place. With her power she forces Apollo into her mind. Into a calm meadow under a moonlight night._

_Apollo was trembling he was so confused. What had happened? Where was he? Where was Artemis? He didn't realise he was hyperventilating and he had fallen to his knees. _

_Suddenly a familiar presence wraps her arms around him and pull him to her chest. _

"_Shh Little Sun. Deep breaths. Match my breathing ok?" the voice says softly _

_Apollo was shaking but he nods._

"_Breath in one, two, three, four. Holding one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Exhale one, two, three, four…", the voice talks him through it_

_Apollo does his best to follow the voices instructions. His brain starts to clear and he recognises the familiar aura and presence cradling him to her chest. While he clung to her._

"_Art…emis", he chokes out_

"_Yes it is me Little One", she says softly_

"_How?" he stutters _

"_Our link Sunlet. I have pulled you into MY mind so your body can finally get some rest. By the looks of it you need it", Artemis replies softly_

"_How did you know?" Apollo asks stuttering_

"_I KNEW something was wrong when you came to my tent in the night. Especially after the second night. I came to your Temple to see you", Artemis explains_

"_I so, so sorry, I didn't mean…", Apollo babbles trying to get out of her hold._

_She pulls him closer to her heart._

"_Shh I CAN'T be mad at you for this. It is ok Little Brother. Relax. I am here now", Artemis croons to the distressed Sun God._

_Suddenly it all became too much he clutches at Artemis's top and cries into her chest. She just sits there and rocks him. Talking soothingly in his ear. Before she starts to sing._

_Apollo couldn't remember the last time he heard her sing. Her voice was so smoothing. He buries his head in his sisters chest as he starts to concentrate on her song. It was a calm melody. By the time she stopped he had calmed down._

"_When did this start Little Sun?" Artemis asks softly running a hand through his hair._

"_Since I was turned back into a God. But I had flashes as a mortal", Apollo mumbles_

"_Why didn't you come to me straight away?" Artemis asks gently_

_Apollo looks down, "I thought you would laugh at me and turn me away"_

_Artemis was stunned by his answer. How could he think that? Then again she hadn't been very welcoming._

_She lifts his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. She saw how terrified he was and his eyes showed how fragile he was._

_In her silver-yellow eyes he saw her love and concern directed at him. They were also so gentle but firm too.  
"I would NEVER do that to you Little Brother. Never. I care about you too much. You can ALWAYS come to me. I will ALWAYS be there and I will ALWAYS listen", Artemis tells him firmly_

"_I…I…", Apollo didn't know what to say_

"_It is ok not to believe it. I will PROVE it too you. Just relax and enjoy the scenery", Artemis tells him softly_

_Apollo decides to do just that. But he stays learning on his sisters chest. It was comforting to feel her here._

"_This is not a dream?" Apollo asks softly after some time_

"_No it is not. I am really here. And your in MY mind. Till I help you with yours", Artemis replies gently_

_He looks at her confused but she just smiles at him gently. Plans already going through her mind on how to help him. _

_He starts to calm but also starts to feel alert. _

"_Your waking up", Artemis tells him at his confused expression_

"_Will you be there?" Apollo asks with fear in his eyes and voice._

"_Always. I promise", Artemis replies_

_She could tell he was not convinced.  
"I swear on the River Styx I'll be there when you wake up. You'll be in my arms this I swear", Artemis vows_

"_Ok", Apollo whispers _

_As the dreamscape disappears before his eyes._

_End Dreamscape_

Apollo winces at his stiff muscles as he comes too. He could feel arms wrapped around him. He opens his eyes wincing at the sun light to see his sisters face shining in the light. Just like she promised!

"It was true", Apollo whispers hoarsely

"Of course it was", Artemis replies amused, even though she knew it would take time for him to believe.

"How long was I asleep?" Apollo asks rasping

"13 hours. Give or take", Artemis replies shrugging.  
"Shouldn't you be going back to your Hunters?" Apollo asks a little harsh

"Nope! Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" Artemis asks arching an eyebrow gesturing at her appearance.

Apollo looked and it appeared she was in her mid-twenties. She appeared relaxed leaning against the headboard holding him calmly. She wasn't in her hunting gear but in a pair of comfortable clothes.

He noticed he was wrapped in a blanket. When had that happened?  
"So what to you want for Brunch? As I believe it is past Breakfast?" she asks him

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)


End file.
